Another sin is another step
by BoulevardInDarkness
Summary: A member of young justice is facing dark demons, read to find out who. {I'm going to let you guys decide. It can stay a one-shot or I can make a second chapter, which would have a happier ending. T FOR SUICIDE/ ATTEMPTED SUICIDE.}


**Another sin is another step.**

**_haughty eyes,_**

**_a lying tongue,_**

**_hands that shed innocent blood,_**

**_a heart that devises wicked schemes,_**

**_feet that are quick to rush into evil,_**

**_a false witness who pours out lies_**

**_and a person who stirs up conflict_**

**A/N ~ Trust me, this'll have an unexpected twist. If you figure out whose pov this is from, you get a cookie. ^-^**

* * *

The crisp night air struck me like a million knives, the sound of blaring car sirens, deafening me. The emotionless concrete on which I was standing was coated in a light layer of snow and ice, threatening to make me slip and laugh at myself; it would be even more pathetic than the way I'm going tonight. Yeah, I can't take it anymore. The pain, the regret, the humiliation. I don't think people understand how much they hurt me, with the snippy side comments, the muttering behind my back, what am I? Just some joke here for other people's amusement? I scowl at the thought, taking another uneven step toward the edge of the flat skyscraper roof, slipping slightly on some hidden ice. I have been sinned with this horrible hell of a life; this is the only way out. Ending it all.

_Gula and avaritia, _Gluttony. Greed. All of the food and possessions I've ate and claimed over the years, it could have went to someone more worthy, someone who actually needed it. But what did I do? I wasted it. I could have helped save people, families. But my greed got in the way. I didn't need all of it, why was I so dense? Another step.

_Invidia,_ Envy. The jealousy I feel toward people, the need to be in possession of someone and also being the one to possess and protect the unfortunate soul is overpowering. When I see the one I love with another, my heart skips a beat and an undefinable rage swells up in my chest. But I contain it. What could I do? Nothing. Because I'm nothing in the eyes of that person and the rival.

And finally, _Luxuria. _Lust. Oh how I hate this one, it describes me in so many ways. The longing glances, the fast touches. The amount of times I've had…_Images. _Of doing things, bad things, things a hero should never imagine, but I just can't stop myself. If my friends knew what I wanted to do with them, do to them, let's just say they wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. They would resent me; try to avoid me in any way possible. I clench my eyes shut, tears threatening to spill through. Another stride.

I glance over the edge of the high Gotham skyscraper. My toes slightly over the edge. Just one step, and in a few seconds it'll all be over. Besides, who would notice the death of some common teenager?

They had all probably seen my letters for them by now, they wouldn't care. They never did. Not one of them took an interest in my life, it was always about them. I was just the person who had no problems. I had the 'perfect' family, the best of friends. The perfect life.

That is far from the truth. No one knew what happened behind closed doors. The pain, the fear, the abuse. All because my life is so fucking perfect, there couldn't possibly be anything wrong with it.

I glance up to the starry, polluted night sky, sighing in content. This is the first time I have truly been happy in years. I let a grin slip onto my face, closing my eyes as some soft sleet slowly starts to fall from the sky. Just reminiscing. I have to admit I've had quite a good life. I've made friends, great friends, who supposedly would have stayed with me to the end. I don't see them here though.

I glance over my shoulder, finally letting some tears fall, before looking down the side of the building. It's a high drop.

I finally make the decision to let go. Taking the step over the edge. I shut my eyes as I feel myself being dragged down. Finally, it was going to be a happy ending.

_I'm probably not who you think I am. I'm a goofy sixteen year old ginger kid, nothing more nothing less. You thought I was some happy go lucky guy? Haha, wow. It really is amazing what an invisible mask can hide. No one noticed and no one cared. That's why I'm falling at a record speed toward the unforgiving ground. With no one here to save me. No hero. What I'm trying to say is everyone has personal demons, some can fight them alone, but others need a hero to pull them through, and if no one helps, they will surely perish. Don't be afraid to be a hero and save a victim who is running from them self._

* * *

**I just wanna let you guys know that I'm not depressed or anything, I just love writing stuff like this. XD Please remember this is my first post on here, so sorry if it's crap…**


End file.
